2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Hitman)
The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season was another above-average Atlantic hurricane season that caused $1.48 trillion (2024 USD) in damage, With Austin forming on April 5 and Vonnie dissipating on November 30, the season had an early start and a normal ending. There were several notable storms in 2024. There were a total of 7 major hurricanes. Hurricane Kevin was the deadliest hurricane, along with the strongest by pressure and wind speed. Kevin was also the costliest hurricane of the year, causing $875 billion (2024 USD) in damages. Kevin also became the costliest hurricane ever and the deadliest hurricane in the Atlantic basin ever. Seasonal Forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir–Simpson scale) will form during a season, and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA),the Olo Storm Meteorological Center (OSMC) and Colorado State University (CSUC). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes,and major hurricanes within a particular year. On average, an Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contained twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes, and two major hurricanes, with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) index of between 66 and 103 units. Storms Timeline ImageSize = width:1500 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2024 till:01/01/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:07/04/2024 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/04/2024 till:12/04/2024 color:TS text:Austin (TS) from:03/06/2024 till:26/06/2024 color:C5 text:Beryl (C5) from:16/06/2024 till:22/06/2024 color:C2 text:Carly (C2) from:27/06/2024 till:02/07/2024 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:23/07/2024 till:27/07/2024 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) barset:break from:04/08/2024 till:08/08/2024 color:C1 text:Frank (C1) from:09/08/2024 till:22/08/2024 color:C4 text:Gordon (C4) from:16/08/2024 till:18/08/2024 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:21/08/2024 till:26/08/2024 color:TS text:Helen (TS) from:28/08/2024 till:02/09/2024 color:TS text:Isaiah (TS) barset:break from:30/08/2024 till:12/09/2024 color:C4 text:Jackson (C4) from:02/09/2024 till:19/09/2024 color:C5 text:Kevin (C5) from:06/09/2024 till:13/09/2024 color:C3 text:Leslie (C3) from:09/09/2024 till:12/09/2024 color:TS text:Micah (TS) from:14/09/2024 till:22/09/2024 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) barset:break from:20/09/2024 till:30/09/2024 color:C4 text:Olivia (C4) from:26/09/2024 till:02/10/2024 color:C1 text:Patty (C1) from:29/09/2024 till:04/10/2024 color:TS text:Quinta (TS) from:07/10/2024 till:26/10/2024 color:C5 text:Roman (C5) from:13/10/2024 till:19/10/2024 color:TS text:Sophia (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/10/2024 till:31/10/2024 color:TS text:Taylor (TS) from:06/11/2024 till:12/11/2024 color:TS text:Ulysses (TS) from:24/11/2024 till:30/11/2024 color:C2 text:Vonnie (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2024 till:01/05/2024 text:April from:01/05/2024 till:01/06/2024 text:May from:01/06/2024 till:01/07/2024 text:June from:01/07/2024 till:01/08/2024 text:July from:01/08/2024 till:01/09/2024 text:August from:01/09/2024 till:01/10/2024 text:September from:01/10/2024 till:01/11/2024 text:October from:01/11/2024 till:01/12/2024 text:November from:01/12/2024 till:01/01/2025 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Austin Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Carly Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Frank Hurricane Gordon Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Helen Tropical Storm Isaiah Hurricane Jackson Hurricane Kevin Hurricane Leslie Tropical Storm Micah Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Olivia Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Qunita Hurricane Roman Tropical Storm Sophia Tropical Storm Taylor Tropical Storm Ulysses Hurricane Vonnie Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2024. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2030 season. This was the same list used in the 2018 season, with the exceptions of Austin, Carly, Frank, Isaiah, Jackson, Kevin, Micah, Olivia, Qunita, Roman, Sophia, Taylor, Vonnie, Wade, Xolo, and Zahn, which replaced Alberto, Chris, Florence, Isaac, Joyce, Kirk, Michael, Oscar, Quinn, Rafael, Sara, Tony, Valerie, William, Xenia, and Zachary, respectively. The names Austin, Carly, Frank, Isaiah, Jackson, Kevin, Micah, Olivia, Qunita, Roman, Sophia, Taylor, and Vonnie were used for the first time this year. Four names, Wade, Xolo, Yvette, and Zahn, were not used during the course of the year. Retirement On April 16, 2025, at the 47th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Beryl, Gordon, Jackson, Kevin, Micah, Olivia and Roman from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Brandon, Gwen, Jefra, Kayla, Mario, Oswald, and Randy for the 2030 season. Season Effects This is a table of all of the storms that have formed during the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their names, duration, peak strength, areas affected, damage, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2024 USD. Category:Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Hitman)